


Thoughts of the Dog

by chloemagea



Series: Playing Dangerous [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut, pre-war of the five kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloemagea/pseuds/chloemagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor's first person P.O.V re-writes for moments taking place during my main fic 'Playing Dangerous'. This was supposed to be just a single one-shot but I wrote more and decided to put them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a point of view rewrite of the throne room conversation and first time between Sandor and Imani from chapter 4 of Playing Dangerous. I wanted to write this in first person from his P.O.V, done just for fun. Enjoy

I watched her as she stood there in front of the Iron Throne. The foreign girl Imani Xe. What fucking strange family name, was it said like 'Yi' or Zee'. It didn't matter, to me it was just some odd fucking word that my tongue had never been trained to say. Those Summer Islanders really loved their 'Xs', 'Qs' and 'Ys'. She had her bare, brown back to me and I found myself leering at the indent of her spine. Gods, she was a small thing, with oddly nice shoulder blades.

"A bear, there was a bear, a bear..." She sang lowly to herself unaware that was watching here.  Ugh, already the Summer Isle bird was singing those stupid songs that ladies and knights loved crow. Holding on to the bottom of her silken dress she swayed from side to side in an almost childish fashion. How old was she? Her and her sisters dark skin didn't give any hint away of their age. The youngest and smallest one was said to be newly thirteen.  Although she looked not a day older than  girl child of eleven. It was rumored that the older sister was around my age yet, that seemed impossible given she looked far younger than me. And this, pretty Imani how old was she? I couldn't tell for sure, but I knew that she was old enough ogle...and that's all that mattered.

"They danced and spun, all the way to the fair." I heard her sing again, skipping over most of the song.

"Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair," I mocked from behind her. A part of me seeking to scare her, someone so sweet shouldn't be wandering about the keep at all hours, she might have bumped into someone way worse than me.  She jumped slightly before she whipping around to face me, her black eyes wide and one hand pressed gently  to her chest. My eyes lowered to her tits, fuck I wondered if she was aware that could see the outline of her nipples through the thin fabric.  If I had seen any other woman dressed like that I would have assumed they were a whore. Looked back at her dark face, fuck she was pretty, almost uncomfortably so. As if someone that beautiful should not exist, there was a certain something....something about that skin, and the way it caught light, blacker than black, braided hair and full moist mouth that was rather distracting.

She stared up at me, eyes to eyes, most people couldn't take their glaze off of my burns and pretty ladies such as her always feared me

"You frightened me." She giggled, giggled at _me_  with exotic tone. Why? Clenching my jaw I took a step towards the little dark beauty, but she didn't back away nor even blink with a semblance of dread. The fuck? Peering up at me from under her black, thick lashes,  I thought I saw her lip with a sort of smirk?  That admittedly took me by surprise.

"You're not frightened of me?" I asked narrowing my eyes, as she girlishly tilted her head to one side and smiled. Why the fuck was she smiling? Didn't she know who I was?

"No..." The pretty thing said, before licking those full, dimly pinkish lips of hers. Oh, they looked so soft and I bet they would feel nice around my cock.. "Are you going to hurt me?" Imani asked.

She was truly lucky that I was the Clegane brother that she was with alone. If I was my vile brother she would have already been on her back on the cold floor with my cock deep inside of her. But, luckily for summer lady I wasn't like  _Ser_  Gregor Clegane. Although, the sight of that pretty, pretty face did cause me to have wicked thoughts. Disgusting thoughts, about ripping that gown off of her and finding out what color her cunt was. Yet, I wouldn't act on it. Much more than what most knighted men could say.

"No. I'm not going to hurt you," I told her, hearing the cut in my voice.  Catching her lip between her perfect bottom teeth, she glanced back over at the Iron Throne.

"I thought so."

Why was this delicate girl so seemingly comfortable around me? Either she had a death wish or was too stupid to realize just what I could do to her.

“I could be lying. If you believe whatever someone tells you, then the capital isn’t the place for you.” I growled, annoyed when she only glanced back at me and shook her head dismissively. Who the fuck did she think she was? If she was this nonchalant around everyone in King's Landing there was a good chance she would end up with her throat slashed or worse from being too trusting around killers.  

“Aye, well, I’m an excellent judge of character,” Imani told me, with a honeyed smile that had enough charm behind it to buckle a weaker man's knees. I bet she was used to that, used to men drooling over her. Such a beauty was probably accustomed to stepping on the hands and faces of men that threw themselves at her feet.  

“You watched me kill a man today, and here you’re telling me you’re not scared at all? I say you’re a liar.” I said in a low voice stepping closer to her, yet again she showed me no hint of terror as if I was a pup instead of a full grown Hound.

She tilted her head to one said again, and twirled one of her long braids on her thin finger. As she just stared at me with those shadowy, ebony eyes before she parted her lips to speak again.

“Does it bother you that I’m not scared?”

What the fuck? I was rarely shocked by a thing, but this Summer Isle girl who barely came up to the center of my chest had momentarily taken me by surprise. She had the utter gall to ask me, The Hound if I was bothered. Most people refrained from even talking to me, but here I was looking down at this flowery summer girl who caught me by surprise. She truly wasn't scared of me at all.

There was something about those darker than black feline eyes and smirking lips. Fuck, maybe the imp was right. Maybe she--no, no. There was no way that a girl like that would ever want to be touched by someone like me. The only women that I fucked were whores who would do mostly anything for the right pay and would fuck anyone. Just like all of the other pretty highborn ladies, with their shiny hair, beautiful faces, and perfect skin, I would only have her in my mind when I had my cock in my fist.

“No, it doesn’t bother me, my lady. Nothing bothers me.” I lied from between clenched teeth. The disgusting things I wanted to do to her at that moment bothered me. The fact that I would never touch a lovely thing like her bothered me.  Yet, I was a lot of horrible things, but I was not and never would be a rapist. Even though I stared at her and grew slightly stiff at the idea of having her every which way possible...I still had a code. Most that most 'Sers' didn't. She backed away from me slightly and looked be up and down. And in one of the most charming things I had ever seen, she stood up on the tips of her toes, she let out a yawn as she shook her head, stretched out her arms and shuttered.

"It's kind of late...do you think you could walk me back to my quarters?" She asked, eyes sliding back over to me. I raised my eyebrow at the request, really what was her play? "I mean The Keep is _so_ big, and I would hate to get lost.” There was something in her flowery voice, that sent a tremble to my cock. Was she implying? No. What the fuck am I thinking? Of course not.  The Red Keep was large and she wouldn't have any idea of where truly was going.  Although it did sound like the oldest trick in the book _'Oh please, Ser. I'm lost can you take me home?'_ would ask the barely clothed the maiden in all of the fucking fairytales. I could never be so lucky.

“Fine, come on then,” I grunted before turning and walking out of the throne room. hearing the chiming sound of her jewelry as she followed me.

* * *

 

We didn't talk much on the walk back to her chambers, but my mind was a mess with obscene thoughts about her as she strolled along next to me. Smelling of fruits that could never hope to taste. We came to the door of her quarters, but she paused and glanced over at me before putting her hand on the handle.  What in seven hells did she want now?

“Uh, I know it’s late, but would you like to come in for a glass of wine?” She asked, before glancing down at the ground for the first time seeming nervous around me. She wanted me to come in? “I mean you didn’t get to drink during the feast so...I thought I would ask.”

I clenched my jaw and watched as she pulled the door open, she looked back over to me expectantly. Here, a woman didn't invite a man into her bedchambers unless she wanted to be fucked by him. It had to mean something different to her, but in any case I was not going to pass up a good drink. With my nod, she stepped in and I closed the door behind me, now completely and fully alone with her. I wondered how many lords and knights had hoped to step into her chambers, yet I was the one standing there. She walked over to a table in the center od the room and grabbed up a wine pitcher and poured it into two golden cups. Moving back over to me she handed me one.  No one was this kind just for the sake of it, I was sure..no...she wanted something and at that moment I didn't trust her and her pretty face. She chuckled and then glanced down at her own cup.

"“Ha-ha, when they told me that people here in the capital are suspicious of kindness I didn’t believe them.” She took a long drink of her wine, gulping it down, tilting her head back and I found myself admiring her throat.  She removed the cup from her lip and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

I said nothing, only taking a drink myself to ease my drying mouth.  Turning from me she walked back over to the table and refilled her cup. I stared at the back of her, as she moved her braids to one side exposing her neck.

Fucking hell, she had nice skin. I was sure in that moment that I would kill a man just for the chance to run my rough hands all over her and for her to enjoy it. I looked away quickly when she turned back around and rested herself against the edge of the table.

"More wine, Ser?" she asked me, and I cringed  with hate at the title.

“I told you, I’m not a knight,” I growled, but she ignored my intentionally hateful tone and picked up the pitcher and stepped back over to me. One of the straps to her gown slipped down her shoulder and I felt my cock twitch at her soft parted lip approach.  Imani went to refill my cup, black lashes pointing downward and she bit her lip. And now, I was certain she was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of me

"You know...I bet you could rip this dress clean off of me,”

What the fuck did she just say to me? Did I hear that right?

“In one swift ya--” She would have said 'yank', but instead I wanted to show her that she was right. I couldn't contain myself any longer and I dropped the cup and it clattered to the floor. And before she could even blink, I grabbed that pretty gown of her's and ripped it clean off of her. In one swift yank, _indeed_ , fair lady.  With a sweet little yelp, she dropped the glass pitcher and it shattered on the floor, scattering glass everywhere.

"Fuck..." I whispered as I stared at her, hearing my heartbeat in my ears. Just the sight of that body had me already hard as a rock. The gown was now tatters at her feet and I started at the perfect tits, narrow waist and heard myself-hiss when I looked down at her black, hair covered cunt. Imani wiggled her hips slightly but made no movement to cover herself. Cunning little cat, I had taken her bait and fell in the trap she set, but I was more than fine with that. Stepping forward I removed one of my gloves, I had to touch her just to make sure that this was really fucking happening. Putting my large hand to her warm skin, she didn't flinch only parting those moist lips and wiggling slightly.

I ran my hand down her small waist and licked my lips and wondered if she would let me run my tongue along every inch of her.

“Are you going to take me or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?”  Imani asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow and inwardly I chuckled at her question. Of fucking course, I was going to take her. The lady let out an almost kitten-like squeak when I picked her up and threw her over my broad shoulder. I walked over and plopped her down on the bed. She went to say something but before she could I was on her.

She moaned, and I could not remember any woman before that I wanted as much as her.

I wanted to fuck every hole she had in every way possible. Her skin felt like silk and honey and I buried my face in the hot curve of her neck.

“Fuck, you smell good.” I hissed. Gods, what was it about her, this island girl that was driving me fucking crazy?

“Mm, I know.” I heard her say with the tone of  a smile, she was an uppity little thing. I moved down and wrapped my lips around one of her hard, dark brown nipples. Ohh, the lady seemed to like that a lot, seeing as when I sucked she arched her back and writhed under me.

Like any other man I loved sucking on a girls tits and fuck she had a perfect pair, yet there was something else, I yearned to taste. I raked my teeth down her dark brown abdomen, feeling her quiver slightly with a smile. I could have just fucked her right then, but I wanted something first. Imani sat up on her elbows and looked down at me as I brushed my nose against the black hair between her legs. How the fuck did she manage to smell so good even there?

She let out a small moan, as I spread her twat with my thumbs. Well...I didn’t expect it to be so pink, against that dark skin of her's. It had to be the best looking cunt I had ever seen in my whole life, dripping wet all of it for me. I pressed my mouth against her, causing her to let out a yelp and clench her eyes shut.

“Oh--fuck---” Imani hissed, and I couldn’t help but chuckle. Hearing a flowery highborn beauty speak such unladylike words give me a new found wicked enjoyment. I had never  licked a cunt before. I paid whores to **_me_**  make cum, that was all but Imani looked good that I knew I had to try a taste of that peach. Groaning, she put both hands on he shoulder plates of my armor. She made a pleasured face as I lapped at her pretty little cunny as if it were dripping sweet wine.  My tongue hit a certain spot and she moaned in reaction.  I did it again, licking and flicking the swollen nub with the tip of my tongue.  

“Yes--like that.” She moaned. Did she know how sweet she sounded and how good she tasted?  I loved wine and ale, but Imani’s slippery wetness was a close third. I heard her nails as she clawed at the metal of my armor, as her brows wrinkled and legs tensed. She uttered something that I couldn't understand in her native language as she shuttered from my mouth. With a sort of  half-lidded sigh and an aftershock tremble, she plopped back on the bed, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. I wanted to savor the fact that out all of the lords and knights that would have killed each other to touch her it was me, The Hound that got to bury my face between those smooth, hot thighs.

“...My stars, I had no idea that men across the Narrow Sea would even dream of doing that.” She purred and I whipped my mouth and beard of her sticky, slightly sweet wetness.

“Most men don’t,” I told her as I stood up and started to unlace my trousers.“I just wanted to taste that cunt of yours.” She laughed at my words, my she was a giggler. I would be a liar if I said that I didn’t enjoy the sound of it.

“I’m enjoying that dirty talk, you should keep doing it.” Glancing down at my cock,  blinked and made a surprised, yet awed face that no amount of gold could compare to. It was obvious that I was far from her first, but I knew by that look that she had never had a cock that was as hung as mine. Oh, I was going to have fun with her. I reached down and grabbed her by her ankles and yanked her to the edge of the bed. 

“What, are you nervous now?” I asked while I stroked my cock and stared at her.

“Do I look nervous to you, Clegane?” She purred, opening her legs wider for me.

“No, you don’t,” I said. She really did want me, cunt sopping wet and ready. I ran my cock along that pretty pink slit of hers. A small part of me wanted to tease her, but she whined in frustration and wiggled desperately. I no longer could wait and I pushed into her, with one thrust filling her tight gash to the hilt. With a shuddering gasp and a sort of wince. Yye, I was the biggest she had ever had, indeed. She threw her head back and grabbed at the sheets.

“Seven Hells…” I groaned, so wet, warm and tight. Her tiny little cunt was stuffed with me and filled her so well. I grabbed her by her hips and started to stroke in and out of her. I recalled a ghost, the last girl to fuck me and not get paid for it. Evelyn- the farmers daughter with the fire hair and skin like milk.  She out of what I saw then as a young lad as pity had taken me to a barn and allowed me to touch her, three weeks later auburn haired Evelyn died of a fever, yet I would never forget the faces she made under me, faces no whore could truly replicate. Expressions now shared by the brown beauty who's cunt was wet around my cock.

‘Oh!--Gods! Harder…” It was not a request, yet I denied her anyway.

“No.” Absolutely not, I don’t think she fully understood my strength. She was tiny compared to me, and I could break her if I wanted. Those knobby wrists, delicate ankles, and protruding hip bones would have been like twigs under my hands. Imani let out a whimper closing her eyes and panting. The room smelt of wine and the sheen of the sweat on her perfect skin caught the candle light.

She bit her bottom lip hard, and I could tell she wanted to scream, do it. Fucking do it. I ground when she covered her mouth and stifled her moans. I was slightly disappointed, I wanted to hear her cry my name so should that everyone would know who was in her. I forced up one of her brown, thighs and forced it up. Aye, she's flexible too.

“Damn it, girl, there--ah--is no reason for you to feel this fucking good,”  I whispered in her ear. Obviously, she thought my words were flattering given by the titter that she let out behind her palm, yet still trying her best to stay quiet, how polite of her. I could feel it, I was close, so fucking close. Gods, I wanted to finish deep inside of her. Fuck, I wanted to fill her with my cum and watch it sweep out of her once I was done, but I knew I couldn't. I was positive she didn’t want a terrible Clegane bastard in her belly. She dropped her hand from her mouth, letting out a hiss before she yanked at the sheets making the most disgustingly alluring faces. At that moment, that second - I slightly hated her, how dare she look so beautiful and feel so good?

“Ah--” I breathed as I yanked out of her. I almost said her name, but I kept it back. Feeling the tingling and tightening in my abdomen I tightly closed my eyes as I stroked myself quickly, shooting my cum onto her indrawn abdomen. Damn, I made and utter mess but she didn’t seem to mind at all, licking her lips as she looked down at the sticky wetness that I coated her in.

“My stars, that was…” Imani paused as she trembled and yawned. “What the girls said it would be.” I raised my brow at her hot yet exhausted words as I stood up and relaced my trousers.

“And what was that?” I asked, and she leaned forward her black, braids covering half of her face. And it was was then that I realized that during our little fuck, I hadn't kissed her at all. Damn it.

“That Westerosi men fuck like barbarians.” Imani cooed with a smile as she grabbed the bed sheet and carelessly whipped my seed away and then flipped over and laid on her stomach. The curve of her hip to her ample ass was really something, that was another part of her body that I hoped to touch if she allowed me to.

“Aye, you seemed like it.” Actually, I sure was she loved it.

“Mmmmmm, maybe.” She whispered, and for the first time since I had been a young man into that barn with Evelyn, with the hay in her hair had I actually enjoyed something. With whores, it was different, just draining the poison from a wound Yet with her-- I would never admit this out loud, but I enjoyed her company. Really, what man wouldn't? She propped her head up with her bony hand and pursed her lips before speaking. “Fuck me again sometime?” She asked me as I walked over to her chamber door, I looked back at her as she lulled her, like something out of a dream and knew that I should say no. What good could come of a lady and a dog? I was dangerous, and she with her beaches and blue sky mind could not, could never understand what she was getting her herself in. Yet, how could I deny her? I couldn't.

“Of course, my lady,” I told her before I left. Telling myself that even dogs deserved some moments of happiness even though I knew it wouldn't last and she, that kind, golden foreign girl would end up being the one hurt...because of me in some way...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Chapter 5 - when he finds Imani in his chambers.

Damn it! My brain was a scatter, an utter mess. Fuck her for running around in my mind all damn day long. Yes, I had seen her that day even exchanged a few hollow words. She had called me 'Clegane' when she greeted me ever so casually in the hall while she was surrounded by those other shrill-voiced high-ladies. There was something about the way she spoke my name, her accent forcing the 'e' to sound more like a 'y'.

_'Cly-gane'_

  
I saw Lady Imani again after I had taken her little sister to her. Standing there in the doorway to her chambers, biting into the fattest plum I had ever seen, the juice from the fruit dripping down her chin. And in that second I had wanted to grab her by the scruff of her neck and lick the nectar from those lips.

Yanking open the door to my dim chambers and let out an agitated groan. Women and what they kept between their thighs rarely affected me, I liked cunt like most men, but it didn't run my life, unlike most men and knights. Yet, I couldn't get her out of my damn head, my mind going back to the taste and feel of her twat.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, there was someone in here. I reached for my sword but then I heard a laugh from the left corner. My narrowed eyes slid over and there she was, Imani Xe laying on my bed. How the fuck did she even get in here? My breathed hitched as I looked at her, she was naked, the only thing stopping my terrible glare from leering at her tits was the large peacock feathered hand fan that she held in front of her. She looked at me with narrowed dark eyes, but there was a hint of something behind that stare, playfulness?

  
The word for the expression on her face didn't matter at all, all I knew what that I liked it a lot, it sent a tremble down my spine and to my cock. Seven Hells, I had no idea that a woman's stare alone could be capable of such things.

“Do you always like it this dark down here?” She nonchalantly asked me, and my starving eyes looked at her from crown to heel. I searched for an imperfection yet I found not a fucking one. Even her feet were nice.

“You’re a sneaky one, aren't you?” I said taking a step towards her. Let me get my horrible claw on her and I would have her screaming from here to the North. A smile came to her lips, lips that I had yet to kiss. I had fucked her silly last night, yet our mouths oddly had not touched yet. “Aye, I had to be very cunning to find out where your chambers were without making things too obvious.” She tilted her head back and took on an imitating voice, “Oh, my lady make sure you don’t go down that hallway... that’s where Clegane stays.” mocking one of the other high-born women of the court, of course, one of them had told her that. They all assumed that I was more like my brother than I was.

“Drop that fucking fan,” I ordered, wanting to see her naked then and there. A surprised yet pleased look came across her pretty, pretty face and she did as I asked and the fan dropped to the floor exposing those dark breasts to me. The sight of her dark nipples caused me to groan and I felt like a boy seeing a naked girl for the first time, that excitement that I only knew now when I killed someone. How could feel that now? I didn't make any fucking sense. She slowly stood, and my dark, gaze dropped between those thighs which my face had been buried in the night before. Mmm, the taste of her still lingering on my tongue. Just standing there nude as her name day got me stiff, I palmed my cock and gnashed my teeth.

“I've been all out of sorts today…” The summer girl sighed, moving towards me. My eyes would not stop glancing her up and down, down and up. “I think it has something to do with what you did to me last night....”  
I didn't say anything, I was sweating under the steel collar that processed my neck. She this, tiny, frail brown island girl had me, the fearsome hound sweating like a little boy whore who didn't know how to hold a sword. She reached out and put her hand on my armored chest. Those shadowy eyes staring up at me, at **me**  not my burns.

She smelt so good, good enough to lick and devour. "You know...this morning I touched myself...." Her voice just above a sweltering whisper. Seven Hells, the idea of her on her back legs open, those thin nimble fingers in her cunt, I wished I could have watched that. Her hand slowly moved down my chest, lower, _lower._ "...and I thought about." I felt her palm rub against my crotch. "This.."

It was a second, less that a second possibly. Her tongue darted out so quickly to wet her lips and I could not contain myself I  **had**  to kiss her. My large hand came up and seized the back of her thin delicate neck. Bending down at the same time she stood up on her toes, I crush my lips against her's. I had assumed that I would be the one to force my tongue into her mouth, that my strong jaws would overpower her sweet, gentle lips but, fucking hell I was wrong. She giggled before I felt her slick tongue against my mine. Her warm spit flowing into my mouth and I loved every, single sip. With those nimble little hands, she undid my belt quickly and it hit the floor. She yanked at my armor, trying to undo the buckles but couldn't get them undone. She tugged desperately and then whimpered into my mouth.

"Wait," I told her as I pulled away from those hot, wet, swollen lips. She wiggled her ass, much like a kitten would before she sat back down on the edge of my bed. Her black eyes watching as I undid the buckles to my armor with second nature.

"Isn't all of that heavy?" She asked me, tilting her head to one side, her hands gripping the sheets.

"No." Of course it wasn't heavy, I was used to wearing my steel all the time, I actually felt odd without it. She flinched slightly at the sound of the armor as it hit the floor with a loud clatter. Yet, she still sat here rubbing and bumping her smooth brown knees together and biting her lip, in greedy anticipation. Pulling my tunic over my head, I heard her let out a small groan. Ah, the pretty lady liked what she saw. I caught her moist mouthed smile, as her eyes slid up and down my chest. Aye, she liked it indeed.

Slowly she stood up and reached out, her warm fingertips running through my dark, thick, chest hair and my cock twitched slightly. Pink tongue licking her lips again before she blinked back up at me.

"You're the hairiest man I've ever seen," She said, and somehow she coaxed a laugh me, the hateful Hound. Impossible. Just as I bit back the odd reaction she spoke again, lower, this time as she peered up from behind those long lashes. "I like it," Imani told me almost with a rippling purr. _Like,_ was not a word uttered ever when it came to me, and my massive height and ruined face. Yet, here she was saying it.

I took a seat on the edge of the bed. I told her to come closer to me and to turn around.

“Why?” She questioned.

“I want to look at your ass,” I told her and she laughed. Gods, I could listen to her little summer giggles all damn day. Turning her back to me, I admired the curve of her spine and that arse of hers. Plump, much like the juicy plum that she had been eating early  
that day. I grabbed her warm right cheek with my large hand, squeezing and groping her. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to have my cock there too. Would she let me, take her ass as well? I quickly reminded myself not to get greedy.

“So... do you prefer tits or ass?” She asked me. What a silly question.

“I like it all,” I said before I turned her around, grabbing her by her arm and pulled her into my massive throbbing, aching lap. I could feel the heat coming from her cunt even though my trousers as she rubbed herself against my hardness. Her mouth sucked at my salty neck, and I rolled my eyes at the feeling of her slick little tongue brushing against my skin.

A hand slithered into my breeches. "Fuck." I panted at the feeling of her hot, palm around my rock hard cock as she pulled it free. I could barely stand it I needed to be inside of her, inside of that hot, wet, tight twat. She raised up slowly, and my hardness slipped between those bright pink lips of hers, not penetrating but, resting against in utter fucking torment. I bit my lip, she was ridiculously slick, dripping wet and all for me. I watched her face as she lowered herself onto my yearning spear, that tilt of her head, the flicker of her eyes. It was a face that others would have been taken for a look of agony, but no, it was utter pleasure because of me and my swollen cock.

I grabbed her by her hips with my sweaty hands and forced her to take all of me, she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Aye, that's right, cry out.

“Seven hells, your cunt is so tight.” I hissed, slapping her ass hard. She hissed, at the sting, but then smiled. Oh, she liked that too.

“Oh--ah-- you flatter me." Imani giggled with a ragged sigh. Bearing my teeth, I raked them along the smooth, ebony hill of her protruding collarbone. So delicate, so soft, and in that moment, _mine, mine mine._  She let out a shocked yelp when I pushed my hips up, slamming into her, filling every inch of that slick twat.

Her words were all _'Oh gods'_  all drawn out ' _ahhhh's'_ , _Right there..._ , _Like that_. She knew what she was doing and exactly what she liked. Her hands gripped my forearms and she threw her head back saying something in her flowery native language, I had no idea what the fuck her words meant and it could have been nothing but garbled nonsense but like the sound of it.

That hot little cunt had me close and I knew by the feeling in my balls that I wouldn't last very long. Imani's eyes rolled in her sockets, as she gnashed those perfect white teeth of hers, nails digging into my forearms, but I didn't fucking care, I just wanted to feel her come from my cock again.

Imani screeched, cursing over and over again dirty words leaving that sweet, honey mouth. Even as her face twisted to something that resembled the look of death and dying she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever had the pleasure of feeling. Her twat tightened around my cock, squeezing it. Fuck! It felt so good, but I wasn't done yet. Oh no, I was going to get mine as well. I held her in place and she was helpless in my monstrous grip as I thrust up inside of her.

So close, closer...closer.

“Fucking---fuck!” I hissed, lifting her up off of me. I groaned feeling those small hot hands wrap around my length as she stroked me quickly. How kind of her. I bucked my hips into her fists as I spilled my seed all over her dark hands. Through my own groans, I heard her let out a satisfied moan. Damn, she completely drained me, leaving me an exhausted sweaty mess.

A second later Imani got off of me and instantly my body missed her heat.  
I glanced down at my softening cock and then back up to her as she walked over to the wash basin and cleaned her hands off of my sticky cum. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips, she looked pleased and satisfied...because of me, the idea of it was still strange.

Bending over with a light him she grabbed her thin gown up off of my floor. She was leaving...wait, so? Of course, she was fucking leaving. I sat there watching her get dressed in silence confused by my own thoughts. I shouldn't give a fuck that she was leaving for the night, this -- whatever we, no, that's fucking stupid there was no **we**. This was a romp, a roll in the hay...a good fuck. She let me touch her, fuck her, she came and so did I--so why was I yearning to touch her hot skin again? I didn't understand.  
She glanced over at me, twirling one of her black braids on her finger, looking suddenly innocent, how?

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said before stepping over to the door.

“Yes, my lady.” My fucking lady. Let me fuck her again the next day, and the next and the next...

She slightly strained to open the heavy wooden door, stepping back on one foot and pulling with those thin arms. Did everything she did have to be so horribly charming? Once she got it open she slipped out and was gone...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a double chapter. I rewrote two events from Chapter 6 of Playing Dangerous from Sandor's P.O.V. So yay! More smutty nonsense for you. I could have skipped the first part but honestly, I think it's hella sexy and is one of my favorite scenes from Playing Dangerous so I just had to re-write it.

I stepped down the hallway, stopping when I came to Imani's chamber door. I brought my hand up and knocked, not even sure she was there. I absolutely despised delivering a message for the prince, I wasn't a fucking raven. And my prince, the little twat had even told me not to scare his ladies sister with my, as he put it _horrible face._  Unknown to him and everyone else that face had been between her summer thighs.

"Hum," I grunted, no answer. I knocked again, probably a bit too hard and a second later I heard her from the other side.

“I’m coming!” Her usual flowing tone was slightly biting and sharp. The wooden door was yanked open and there I saw her. She was tight-lipped and frowning with agitation. Oh, I had interrupted something. In the next less of a second she blinked up at me and when her black eyes caught my face her expression instantly softened. Aye, the little beauty was glad to see me, in all of horror. One strap of her blue gown slipped down her brown shoulder, a shoulder that I oddly wished to run my tongue along. She parted her coral painted lips and I imagined that mouth wrapped around my cock.

_Down dog._

I was not there to fuck her and I was on duty. I watched as she darted out her tongue and licked her lips, she was panting for breath panted and those black eyes jarred as she looked up at me. What in Seven Hells had she been doing? My glare lowered to her tits, fuck did she ever wear anything under her gowns? I clenched my jaw at the outlines of her nipples. I wanted to put her on her back or knees or even on top of me but, I couldn't and I cursed the duties that I had.

“Yes?” The pretty kitten asked me, tilting her head and resting it against the door frame. And I wondered if she knew what she was doing to at that moment. That her simple actions could cause the horrible Hound to bare his teeth and foam at the mouth.

“Prince Joffrey requests that your younger sister have supper with him and the queen,” I said, trying my best to keep my eyes on that pretty face although I wanted to ogle that body of hers.

  
“Ohh...,” she glanced away, eyelashes pointing down, had she been expecting something else? “Why didn’t you ask her if _she_ wanted to?” When Imani looked back up at me, my lecherous male eyes noticed that she pressed her thighs together. Ah, the cat was in heat.

“Out of respect such a request much me cleared with her elder, seeing as she’s not a true lady yet,” I told her, it wasn't a hard concept to grasp. Little Lady Asha was still a girl child and couldn't accept an invitation no matter what it was by herself. I saw Imani, roll her eyes at me, at The Hound. Yet, thank all seven of the Gods that I was not The Mountain, had seen him break a woman's face for less. Yet, the reaction she got from me was gnashed teeth and the want to grab her up and fuck her sore for that, something that I knew she would have enjoyed anyway. I swallowed back the lump that she had put in my throat and continued speaking, hating how she could just stand there and somehow get my blood flowing.“ Seeing as Lady Ekua is out of The Keep, permission needed to come from you.”

She raised her eyebrow and then scrunched her short nose. “Ah, I see, but why didn’t the prince ask me himself?” She inquired with a tilt of her head. Why the fuck was she being so difficult? Was she--was she toying with me?

“Prince Joffrey is busy so he sent me,” I said taking a step towards the little beauty. She didn't back up, she never did, but I saw her chest rise and fall faster. Aye, I liked it when she panted. “Your permission, my lady?"

“Yes, that’s fine... I will tell my sister that she is to have supper with royals tonight,” Fuck, she was all breathy. I watched in delight as she bit her lip, eyelashes fluttering.

“If I may, my lady. Why are you all flustered?” I asked her, clenching my fist in an attempt to stop myself from grabbing her.

“What?” Imani asked me in that innocent tone that was as if she was still an untouched virgin.

“You keep wiggling your fucking hips.” I hissed, Gods could I spare few moments to have my way with her? Just a few? Ten? If I fucked her hard enough I could get off in five minutes. No, I would want her to come as well, I had grown to adore the feeling of it on my cock. She blinked and then the smile that came to the full lips were nothing short of immoral as if some type of vulgar, disgusting thought was playing in that pretty head of hers.

The looks that she gave me were unique to her, and I wondered if any other man had ever been eyed by a woman in such a way. Ladies didn't look at their high Lord husbands like that, the most willing and wettest of whores didn't look at rich men paying them in that way. Those slightly narrowed onyx eyes told me that she wanted me to do the lewdest, obscene things to that sweet, dark body of hers.

“Take off one of your gloves, Clegane.” She purred, and my cock twitched at the way she said my family name. I did as she requested, curious when she reached out her hot little hand to grip mine. Hastily she lifted the bottom of her dress, and a groan escaped my lips when she put my hand between her thighs. Fuck! She forced two of my fingers into her sopping tight cunt and I thought, oh I thought I would give in right then and there at the feeling of her slickness.

“Seven hells…” I said, her pink, little cunny was a sloppy mess. struggling to her tip toes, she let out a hot moan.

“I was thinking about you….” _Really?_  “You have me dripping down my thigh--Ah--!” She told me, but I cut her words short when I started to finger fuck her, moving my fingers in and out of her tight twat. Her back arched, and she bit her lip, straining against my fingers. I knew that I could make her cum from my hand if I tried, and I saw from her open mouth and rolling eyes that she expected me to. Silly summer girl, not this time. I wanted her desperate, I wanted her half way mad begging for my cock.

“You better watch yourself, my lady. If I wasn't on duty I would have you face down on that bed while I fuck your cunt the hardest it’s ever been fucked." Her eyes widened at my words. "When I have you again that is exactly what I’m going to do. ” I growled, and she whimpered sweetly, loving every word. It was not an idle threat, and I planned to give her everything her greedy, wet cunt desiered. Yanking my fingers out of her I saw her wince, she stood knock-kneed needing a second to find her balance again.

“You--you should get going…” Imani stammered over her words. Aye, I had her desperate, yearning, thirsting for me to fill her, and there was an odd sense of pride? Yes, pride.

I moved my fingers to my lips. “Aye, I should,” I said before I sucked them clean of her slick wetness. Mmmmm, the taste of her made me even harder. Imani looked at me as if she was in physical agony and I knew that if I had fucked her right then and there with the door wide opened and made her scream she would let me. If being taken by me in front of the whole court had been the only way she would have me in she would have allowed it...possibly even enjoyed it. I could have done whatever I wanted to her. I could have fucked that pretty mouth of hers, I could have filled that slick, pink gash with my cum, or...if I wanted I could have taken her tight asshole. By all Seven of the God, the thought almost made me forget my duties, but alas I was a good dog, a very good dog first. “Until later, my lady,” I told her and her only response was a sigh before I walked away and I knew that she would touch herself as soon as that door shut. 

* * *

  
The sun was setting as I stepped down the hall. Still having the yearning deep inside of loins. I stopped dead in the corridor as soon as I saw her, and my cock quivered a bit. She was alone, so very alone, bending down with her brown back to me in front of a stone flower bed. Of course she was. I could see the faint curved ridges of her delicate spine, sharp shoulder blades moving as she picked a flower. I moved behind her and she stood, yet didn't turn around. She was humming tilting her head to one side and then the other.

Imani, precious Imani with her silken gowns, gold and braided black of hair. She was so musical and honey sweet, yet I stalked behind her as if the beast from the tales, the monster salivating monster that liked to steal and fuck pretty maidens. I licked my lips, watching her as she stayed ignorant to my approach. My armored hands were like claws, and when she finally noticed that someone was behind her it was too late. I grabbed my prey from behind, she felt so small in my arms, tiny, so fragile. She yelped, but my palm found her mouth before she expel a full scream. Kicking her legs, the bangles at her ankles chimed as she struggled to wriggle out of my grasp.

“I wasn’t joking about what I said earlier, my lady.” I hissed hotly in her ear. She let out a muffled moan as moved her arse against me. Aye, she was begging for me to have my way with her. I reached my hand out and grabbed the handle of a storage room door. This place was as good as any. Yanking it open I pushed her in, letting out a surprised yelp she fell to the stone floor. I slapped the bolt and locked the door before I turned my starving gaze back at her. The red cast of the setting sun made the small room to have a diabolical glow, there was something about it drove me fucking insane with lust.

  
She was trying to sit up, her black braids shielding her face from me. With only one step, I close the distance between us. Reaching down I yanked her by her thin knobby ankle and flipped her over on her back. Those black eyes wide with surprise as she stared up at me before I pinned her to the floor. I pulled off my gloves before I reached for the golden belt that held the top of her dress closed and undid it with a yank. Lucky for her she had made it easy for me to get to that brown naked skin. If she was wearing one of her usual gowns I would have ripped it apart without a single care.

My rough hands found her tits, and she bucked under me, brushing against my cock.   
Pinching her nipples between my fingers she writhed, tilting her head back, exposing her throat to me as she panted.

Fuck, there was something about watching her squirm that I enjoyed horribly. “I could play with these tits all day,” I whispered before I took one into my mouth. Imani arched her back as I flicked my tongue and sucked. My cock was straining agist my breeches, and I was so swollen with lust for her that it _almost_  hurt.

“By the Goddesses, please don- don’t tease me.” She begged. With a laugh, I pulled my lips away from her tit and stared at her.

“Tease you?” asked watching that face of her twist in delight as I ran my hand down her body, slipping between her open willing legs. “I’m sure you were the one that teased me with this cunt earlier," I pushed two fingers inside of her, finding her even wetter than before. Clawing at the stone floor under her she bucked her hips, fucking herself on my fingers.

“Oh--did the thought of my cunny have you excited all day, Clegane?” Imani asked, her dark eyes glancing down at my very obviously hard rod. I had enough, I needed to be inside of her. I yanked my fingers out of her cunt, but she grabbed my hand. I thought she was going to put them back to her twat, but she didn't, instead slowly moving my fingers to her mouth. Was she really going to? She parted her lips and sucked my fingers clean. I watched her close her eyes and let out a pleasured hum at the taste of her own cunt. By the Old Gods, New Gods, and every fucking God, I thought I would come just by the sight of her at that moment. Dress open, tits exposed to me, eyes closed, my fingers between her full lips as she sucked her wetness from them.

With a growl yanked my fingers from her lips and pushed her back against the floor. Imani rippled with a hot laugh as she watched me quickly unlace my breeches. My cock was throbbing, pre-seed seeping from the swollen tip. I viciously yanked up the bottom of her dress and pulled her legs apart, and as soon as my cock felt the warmth radiating from her slit I thrusted my hips, filling her to the hilt with one thrust.

"Ah!" She cried under me and I thought for a second that I had hurt her, but everything about her body language told me to keep going an there was not a single utter of a 'Stop'. I pushed her legs up, both knees almost to her ears. So nimble. I eyed her cunt as I slipped in and out of it, I was stretching her, filling her and she adored every single inch.

“Ahh--! Is--is that all you’ve got, Clegane?”

_Cly-gane_

  
Of course, it wasn't all I had. Yanking out of her I flipped her over onto her belly and forced her up on he knees before I slammed back into to her starving twat. I dug my nails into her fleshy hips as I fucked her relentlessly. Although it wasn't has hard as I could have done it, but it was far from my goal to harm her. Sweat rolled down my face, the cramped room had grown rather fucking hot and I wished that I had removed some of my armor, but I just dealt with the heat knowing that there was no way I would stop.

“Fuck!” I swore behind my clenched teeth as I drew my hand back and slapped her ass, rather hard. If she had been lighter I knew that there would have been a very visible handprint but her dark skin hid it. She whimpered, trying her best not to scream, but a part of me wished that she would so everyone would know who's cock she had filling her.   
“Does the lady like it rough?”

“S--sometimes--!”   
I forced her up on her knees, her bare back to my armored chest. I wrapped my large hand around her thin long neck, but I didn't squeeze only using it to hold her in place against me.   
She moaned as I licked the back of her sticky neck, savoring the taste of her salty sweat. The smell of her alone was enough to drive me insane, the aroma of fruits and flowers She smelt so good, like odd exotic flowers and fruits that I had never seen. The room was filled with the wet sounds of me slipping I felt her reach for my free hand and force it between her thighs.   
“Rub it--ah--, please!” There was that begging again. I did as she asked and used my fingertips to rub the swollen bud right above her full slit. I could feel the tingling in balls, fuck I was getting close.

“Yes--ah yes! Fuck my cunt!” She breathed, and I couldn't hold back from laughing at the sound of her. Such filthy words for a high-born lady, she really should talk like that more often. That starving twat of her's was starting to quiver around me, just a bit more...

“Ah--Are you going to fucking howl for The Hound?” I growled and with that single thing Lady Imani Xe lost her mind.

“Ohhh!! Sandor--!” Imani cried, yet a dark part of me wished that she had called me by my  _other_  name.  
"You're fucking twat feels so fucking good." I moaned throwing my head back as I felt her tighten and twitch around me as she shook almost violently. My hips kept moving, driving myself into her, faster, harder. There was no way that I would stop until I got mine. The tightening in my lower abdomen took me over and as I pulled out of he I almost moaned her name. I didn't even have to stroke myself, my quivering cock simply coming against her warm, brown ass. I bucked my hips a few times, pressing my hips against her as I shuttered with a final moan.

Neither of us spoke a word for a few moment and I kept my hand around her dewy neck and held her in place against me as I panted for breath.

“You do know that I heard you when you were trying to sneak up behind me,” She told me in a low exhausted voice, as she pressed her ass against my softening cock. I bet if she tried she could get me hard again. I laughed at her, and for whatever reason I found myself stricken with the compulsion, the urge the almost painful need to nuzzle her. I wanted to bury my face in those black braids and sigh against them as I held her. What the fuck? As quickly as the yearning came it was gone, and I had to question why it even came over me in the first place.  
“You’re not very stealthy with all that armor on.” Imani purred.

“So you mean you wanted me to drag you off somewhere dark, so I could have my way with you?” I asked her, itching with the delight that she enjoyed just a wicked thing.

“Ask yourself, were you having me...or was I having you?” It didn't matter who was taking who, who was having who as long as I got to keep fucking her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole 'kiss the sword' part from Chapter 7 of Playing Dangerous. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, my muse kind of ran away lmao.

I had fucked the life out of her, the pretty little summer darling had begged for it. For every thrust and for every inch and _of course,_ I had obliged her every request. Honestly, what man wouldn't? If I had things my way I would fuck her every hour of every day.  
Imani laid there, sprawled out on my bed and my horrible eyes were fixated on her, as she lumbered and possibly dreamed of islands and beaches that I had never seen. A girl like that truly had no place in the bed of a killer hound, looking as if she belonged on painted on some fucking tapestry or a brothel wall. All brown and gold, what I assumed was the pinnacle of Summer Isle beauty. One of her thin, dark legs was hanging off of the bed, fuck...there was something about the bottoms of her feet and her palms. They were so much lighter than the rest of her in contrast and for whatever reason I found myself enamored by that and every other simple thing about her. Seven Hells this was maddening. She was flower nectar sweet while I was hateful, torn and ruined. She had to be off in the fucking head to bother with me and no matter how many times I went over it in my head it didn't make sense. Girls like her were always out of my reach, yet there she was content with being in my claws. Why? Why? There was no answer and that was the most fucking frustrating thing about _this_ whatever the fuck it was.

I shook my head and went back to sharpening my longsword, running the stone along the blade. My ears heard her let out a sigh, and I glanced to see her slowly raising her head. Even drowsy with her black braids a mess, I was still struck with the charm she had in her dark eyes. Lady Imani stared at me, and a smile came to her full lips. Gods, I wanted to know Summer Island girls could do with their mouths.

"Hummmm....What are you doing?" Those ebony eyes of hers dropped to my chest before slowly sliding back up to my face and as always with that girl she didn't even so much glance at my burns. Her sharp stare, the same one that she shared with her elder and younger sister's one that seemed to burn through flesh, looking past, deeper.

"I'm sharping my sword." I said, it was obvious what I was doing, didn't they have swords in Summer Islands? Using her palms to raise herself up she rippled with a small groan and my eyes landed on those tits of her's. Damn, they were perfect and I licked my lips. I wouldn't mind having one of those dark nipples in my mouth at that moment. 

"How--long was I asleep?" she asked with a yawn so powerful that it caused her to shiver and shake out her braids. Ugh, did she have to be so fucking charming all the time? 

“Not long at all, I didn’t want to wake you.” I really couldn't bring myself to, she just looked so...what is the word? Peaceful. A fucking word I don't know much about. She slipped off the bed and got to her feet. Stretching up on her tip toes, she cracked her back making the delicate bones of her ribs even more visible to me and I silently, lustfully admired the curve of her back and the swell of her pump ass. It was like a plum that I wouldn't mind leaving the indents of my teeth on. Putting on her slippers she strolled over to me, and my eyes followed the sway of her hips. 

Aye, the lady wanted more of The Hound. Would she ever be satisfied? Gods, I hoped not.

To my surprise, she got to her knees in front of me and settled herself between my large legs. _Oh?_ Her small brown hands reached out and she ran her fingers along the flat of my sword, eyes playing with something wicked that I couldn't place but whatever the fuck it was I liked it.

“We have lots of gold and gemstones on the Summer Isles…” Those tiny fingers still running along the steel. “Our hardwoods are praised around the world...but we lack other metals like steel.” Pink tongue darting out to lick her lips and my cock twitched. “I hear that it’s good luck to have a lady kiss your sword." She purred, and I smirked. Aye, I would like for her to press those lips against the cold steel of my blade, a blade that I had used to kill countless men.

"Then kiss it." 

I felt the blood rush to my cock as Lady Imani leaned forward and pressed those moist, soft lips to my cold castle forged steel.  
There was something about it that made me clench my teeth in utter lust. Damn. She darted her tongue out and slowly licked the flat of my killing blade, leaving a slick trail of spit behind.

"Fuck...." I lacked words at that moment, my cock throbbing against the fabric of my breeches, I wanted, no _needed_ to be inside of her again. Drawing away with a feline smile to match her eyes, she grabbed the handle of my sword and went to slowly place it on the floor. She strained with it a bit, the muscles of her frail brown arms tensing as she moved it. It was a rather heavy piece of steel. She glanced up at me and put those gentle hands on my large knees, wiggling her hips as her touch inched up...higher...higher... fingers playing with the laces of my breeches. The lady was quite a tease.

"You have another sword I wish to kiss as well." Reaching her hot hand into my pants and grabbed a hold of my rock hard cock and pulled it free. Warm breath, a soft kiss and then the wetness of her mouth. I bit my lip, looking down at the high lady as she tasted me. Imani bobbed her head and hollowed her cheeks. Fuck, I liked the way she looked with my cock stuffed in her pretty little mouth. I hissed as she inched her way down, ambitious kitten she was she tried to take it all but choked. My lips twitched as I slightly chuckled, it was too much for her. Good. With a frown she lifted her head bit but continued to suck me off but not as deep, not that I gave a shit--I was just enjoying the feel of her mouth. 

"Oh..." I moaned lowly, fuck I was enjoying that swirling thing she was doing with her tongue. "You're so good..." I whispered before I slowly put my large hand on the back of her head. Imani didn't seem displeased at all by my touch, instead out what I assumed was a pleased moan. It took everything, simply _everything_ for me not to fuck her throat like it was her cunt. What I wouldn't give to feel her gag on me, eyes watering, as I had my way with that mouth. Yet, I caged my own disgusting lust out of....respect? Aye, I did respect her, this pretty island girl more than almost everyone in King's Landing. But _if_ she had asked me to be rough with her, fuck I would have obliged her every wish. 

Oh, I was being a very, very good dog.

Suddenly the wet, warmth of her lips was gone, I narrowed my eyes and leered down at her and her glistening lips.  
"Don't fucking stop," I growled, but the little tease ignored me with a mocking smile. Oh, she was so fucking proud of herself, having me a writhing needy mess, I would eventually have to get her back for this. One of her hands grabbed the base of my cock, squeezing it while she ran her fingertips over the swollen head. Growling I bucked my hips at the sensation, it felt so good but I wanted more...  
"Are you trying to make me fucking crazy?"

"Maybe..."

"Where did you ah---" I stammered like a fool as she licked the underside of my cock. Damn it, she really did know how to pull a man's strings. "Fuck, where did you learn all of this?"

“Practice,” she told me, her fingers going back to their torment. Aye, I knew that Imani had long stopped being a virgin way before I ever touched her. Yet my mind wondered how much practice and on who? Men, of course. But women, too? Both at the same time? Fuck.

“Where I’m from we believe sex isn’t a bad thing…” Imani spoke a playful wickedness dancing in her black eyes. “We have legs so we can walk, eyes so we can see...so…” She let go of my cock and got to her feet and tilted her head, innocently. “...Why can’t we enjoy our other parts without feeling bad about it? It feels good for a reason. ” The pretty darling was asking me a serious question regarding our differences but, how could she dare to expect me to even answer as she stood there, naked, gold and brown? Fuck everything, I needed her right then and there. She didn't seem shocked when I reached out and grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her into my large waiting lap. A second later my Westerosi cock was back in that tight, Summer Island cunt. The small gasp she made as I stretched her made me chuckle with satisfaction. 

“So wet…” I whispered in he ear, speaking out loud when I didn't mean to, but my words were rewarded with a titter from her before she pressed her soft lips to my neck. Fuck, I didn't even know that I liked that. I slapped her ass, and by the sound she made I knew she enjoyed the sting.

I fucked her harder, groaning, as she raked her teeth along my neck. I could feel her cunt quiver on my cock and I wanted her to cum, I wanted to feel her tighten up around me. Plenty of knights and lords would have done unspeakable things to fuck Lady Imani Xe yet, I The Hound was the one that got to bury my cock inside of her hot, tight, cunt. I wasn't proud of most things, but fucking her....aye I was proud of that. She wrapped her warm arms around me and I felt her fingers play with the ends of my hair as she rested her forehead against my shoulder, letting out small shutters and pants. The pressure in my lower abdomen was starting to build. Fuck I was going to come soon.

“Harder, “ The lady ordered and I gave her what she wanted. I grabbed her by he hips and thrusted up inside of her. She screamed out a mess of 'Oh's!' and 'Yes'!' adoring every single second of my cock inside of her. She shook, her face still pressed against me, I heard her whimper as her cunt tightened and her hips bucked. I didn't stop, no I wanted mine as well. I grabbed her ass and thrusted into her a few more times. Fuck, just a bit more....more....! I grabbed her by her lips and lifted her off of me quickly. 

**Seven. Fucking. Hells.**

I gnashed my teeth, as I came my cock twitched on its own, spilling my seed onto my stomach. If I had waited a second later I would have filled her with it. In my haze, I heard I heard Imani snicker before I panted and sat back against the chair, trying to catch my breath.

“Looks like I’ve worn you out.” She smiled at me looking ridiculously pleased with the mess that she caused me to make on myself.

“It seems you have,” I said, watching her stretch, yawn, and grab up her grown from my chamber floor. I stared at the back of her, desperately searching for an imperfection on her body. Damn, she had marvelous skin, so smooth like honey and silk. The indent of her spine, the dimples above her ass left me charmed...like a fucking fool. I never understood those men that would go on and on about some girl as if she was the sun but with her I could _almost_ understand it. Although dogs don't write songs for pretty girls, not even her. Yet, maybe I would't mind listening to lyrics about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of events from Chapter 10 of Playing Dangerous. I skipped ahead because...I really wanted this from his pov....the whole...'bloodhound' part.

I smelt her before I saw or even heard her. Something sugary and sweet, like an unknown flowers honeysuckle with the slightest hint of biting sea salt that could cause me to drool like a hungry monster.

Then there was the chime of those gold bangles, right behind me, and with a twitch of my ruined mouth I looked over my shoulder at her. Those fucking wide black, eyes were the first thing I noticed. She was like a kitten, a fucking kitten, my Gods. A smile on _those_  full lips, the fact that this woman smiled for me, was something still unheard of. Suddenly she let out a hot, innocent giggle. High ladies always laughed and snickered and I fucking hated it when they did it, yet with her there was something else. Yet with her, I adored it.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I was--” The Summer Girl stumbled over her own laughs, aye the little lady thought that she was funny. “I was trying to sneak up on you, but, obviously I failed.”

I couldn't help but notice those brown tits, housed in that red silk dress. I had yanked her out of her flimsy little gowns before and I itched to do it again. If I had it my way I would fuck her right there in the hall, right there on the cold stone floor.

“You should never sneak up on a man.” It was true, it could be rather dangerous. She tilted her head and smiled. I don't understand her, so innocent yet so...fuck...what word? Wanton? Aye, I wouldn't say that to her out loud but if I did I think she would laugh hotly before saying something sweet and slightly salty.

“Never sneak up on a man on or never sneak up on you?” she asked me, with a flutter of her lashes. I clenched my jaw and stepped towards her, she didn't back up, she never did. And as I cornered her, she bit her lip. I grabbed her right thigh, with my large gloved hand and I knew she was begging me to fuck her right there.

“Don’t sneak up on me,” I growled, and she quivered at my menacing touch.

“Oh, are you saying you would hurt me?” Imani asked, with a warm sigh.

“I could have.” The darling was like glass in my fist. There was a reason I didn't fuck her as hard as I could. I could have sprained joints, left marks, or even broken those lovely, delicate bones if I let the feeling of her wet, tight, gash get the best of me.

“But you wouldn’t," she purred and quickly gasped when I grabbed her by her arm and pressed her, roughly against the stone wall. I pushed myself against her. Aye, she really, really liked it. Fuck, she wiggled her hips and stared up at me from behind those thick lashes.

“Can I have you tonight?” I asked, my eyes looking down at _those_  tits again.

“Er- I can’t,” she uttered, and I was disappointed. “I’m flowering.”  _Oh._  My I felt my brows raise slightly. She clenched her thighs and glanced away from me and I knew that if she was fair like most Westerosi women there would have been a blush on her face, lips...chest. I leaned in closer, taking a sniff of her smell and slowly licked my top lip. I could eat her up like a piece of lemon cake.

“You think a bit of your cunt blood is going to put me off?” I breathed hotly in her ear. I took her by surprise, good. She gasped, and those black eyes widened.

“Oh, dear!” Imani put her hand on her pretty chest, yet I knew she liked... better yet she loved the disgusting, vulgar things I said to her.

“After supper?” I had no intent on letting her get away, no not tonight. I was going to have her, and the idea of my cock being tinged red with her blood meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Imani gave me an unsure blink before she parted those moist lips and nodded her head.

“Aye…” she breathed and I felt her warm breath against the ruined side of my face. I smirked horribly as I gripped at her fleshy thigh one more time before drawing away, counting the hours, minutes, seconds until I got to fuck her again.

_Mine, mine, mine._

* * *

  
I opened the door to my chambers after I heard the tiny little knock. My eyes tilted down and I stared at her, the first few ties at the top of her red, blood red gown were undone, and I ogled her tits....watching them rise and fall as she breathed. Those dark, deep eyes slid up to me before she slipped past and into my dim chambers. Imani didn't talk as I bolted the door behind her.

She turned on her slippered foot, licked her lips, and let out a sort of sigh. Fuck, she was nervous, and the beast in me kind of liked it.

“My lady,” I said, my voice rasping and hot as I lurched towards her. I was so perceptive to her at that moment, she clenched her thighs, bit her bottom lip, and plucked at her tan, smooth marbled palm.

“Clegane.” She breathed it in that way ' _Cly-gane'_.

“I’ve never done this,” Imani uttered, still picking at her pretty, thin hand. So shy, so timid, all mine. I laughed and moved behind my darling prey, feeling her hot summer body heat.

“It’s just fucking,” I whispered. She was apprehensive, getting ready to speak, but she only inhaled when I undid the first the clasp of her golden belt. My thick fingers working on the second hook. I pressed my throbbing cock against her warm low back. Like the dog that I am, I swore I could smell her arousal, hot and sticky like honey. She tilted her head back, her hair brushing against my bare chest.

“Oh, has your rod been hard for me all day, Clegane?” The kitten was playful tonight. I hooked the second clasp of her belt and it clanked to the stone floor.

“Not all day, but for some of it.” I hissed, my sweaty hands reaching for the top of her dress, eager to get her out of that fucking gown.

“Well, if you were yearning you could have just used your hand, or is that beneath you?" Her tone oozed of sugar and sea salt. I almost laughed at her words, and shook my head.

“No, it isn’t beneath me... but why would I need to when you’re right here?” I yanked top of her dress open. She truly never wore anything under her gowns, no chemise, no hose, or garters absolutely nothing. Just the silk dress and then her dark warm skin. I clenched my teeth grabbing her tits in my greedy palms. Imani wiggled and hissed as I pinched her hard nipples. She moaned tilting her head back, her hair tickling my chest... I almost sighed at the feeling. Almost. My hand lowered, yanking up the silk bottom of her gown.

“Wait, I--” she panted gripping my large wrist with her delicate hand, trying to push it away. “It’s going to be messy,” she whimpered, still wiggling against my rock hard cock. Oh no, she still wanted this, she really wanted this. I let out a laugh, my hands still inching up her skirt.

“I’ve gutted men. I have slit throats…” My voice rattled, she tilted her head and relaxed her hand. I had done horrible things, nightmarish things, things that I had no plan on telling her about. Killings that if I described to her in detail she would quiver, and fight the vomit at the back of her pretty throat. “Yet, you think your blooming flower would disgust me?” Oh, she did have undergarments on her lower half, and I know it's only to hold up the rag between her brown thighs, I slowly pulled them down and heard her make a small lustful whimper.

  
“Believe me, my lady, that is nothing compared to the bloodshed I’ve seen and caused,” I whispered before Imani spun around, letting the dress pile at her feet as she reached up for me. I clenched my teeth, grabbing her by the back of that long neck and crushed my lips against hers. It was like lighting a candle, fuck that, more like a roaring fire. One second she was all virginal fair lady _'Oh no, good Ser, we shouldn't this is wrong.'_  To having the actions of the sticky mouthed harlot, Seven Hells. Her slick spit was like wine to me...I drew away, stared at her before I took her by her wrist and practically dragged her to my bed.

“I-I don’t want to get blood all over your linens.” Imani uttered. How sweet.

“Fuck the linens.” I couldn't give a fuck about my sheets. I pushed her down on the bed. She let out a small laugh, putting her hands between her thighs as she clenched her toes and bent her knees. So bashful, so sweet, trying to hide her flower from me.

“Isn’t this taboo to some people here?” She asked, glancing up at me and then down again.

“I’m sure some people think it is.” It was, most men wouldn't dream of taking a women while she was bleeding. Yet, I wasn't most men.

“I think laying with a red flower is against the morals of The Seven, don’t you worship them?” She asked as I knelt on the bed, crawling between her thighs. Stalking towards my prey, that pretty kitten cat.

“Only one of the Seven is true.” I breathed, and Imani raised her arched eyebrows at my words.

“The Stranger,” she said with a knowing. What would this girl know of the odd, the outcast or death?

“Aye, my lady. The Stranger is death and the unknown…” I put my hands on her knees pulled her legs apart, and she still covered her cunt from my hungry, starving eyes.  
“... We will all meet death one day.” I told her. I could feel her staring at me and finally she slowly started to uncover herself. I inhaled, looking at her pretty, slightly bloody cunt. Most knights would have been disgusted my the sight of the black curly hair between her legs, slightly damped with crimson. But fuck, there was something so....so....fucking arousing about it.

“Valar Morghulis,” Imani whispered in High Valyrian and I glanced back up at her. The lady's eyes were pointed down at me, those black eyes almost impossibly warm. “All men must die.” There was something sharp about her words, something dark that seemed unfitting for someone so gentle.

“Aye…” I tugged at the laces of my breeches and freed my throbbing cock. I almost laughed at the excited wide-eyed look that gave at the sight of my rod, a tinge of pride ran through me. “...But enough talk about the Gods, because I have one to worship right here.” I grabbed her by her bony ankles and yanked her down towards me. Oh, how she laughed, covered her eyes with her hands and then quickly pulled them away again. She propped herself up on her elbows wanting to watch me slip it into her. I grabbed my cock, licked my lips before filling her all the way to the hilt with one push of my hips.

“Fuck!”

She felt so good, so fucking good. Tight, quivering, and slick. I clenched my jaw and glanced down. Gods, what was wrong with me? Why did I like the way that my cock tinged with her flower blood? Fuck. Maybe because it made me feel that I had taken another flower. I almost talked, almost made an obscene joke about being 'a bloodhound.' I thought it would have been witty, yet the lady might night have....so nevermind.

She let out a sort of coo as I started to thrust, grabbing at the sheets her eyes rolling in her sockets, mouth slack and parted open. Although I was sweating and hot, the skin on her forearms was all gooseflesh. The dank coolness of my chambers seemed to disagree with her warm summer flesh. She let out the most salacious little sounds as I stroked in and out of her, drawn out moans, hisses, and even short pleased yelps. Those were my favorite, always accompanied by clenched closed eyes and a sharp arch of the back.

“You feel so fucking good.”

“I--oh--I want it harder,” she breathed, rubbing the bud between her legs. It was always 'harder' and 'more' with her, bossy little thing she could be while under me. She wanted more? Fine, she could have it. I forced her to put both of her legs on my shoulders, driving myself deeper. "Oh--!" There was that sweet little yelp again. She reached up and put her hands on my shoulders, gnashing her teeth and I felt her nails claw at me. I knew she had drawn blood. Yet, she ignored my ever so slightly pained hissed.

“Harder--ah-- fuck my cunt harder.” Imani practically ordered of me. I gave her what she wanted, and she screamed in utter fucking delight. Yet, I was positive she gave no thought about my strength and how 'harder' could end up with her in pain. Imani thought that she liked that sort of thing, rough play and the like yet, she had no idea how strong I really was. My cock quivered inside of her as I fucked her just hard enough to make her whimper. Not as deep or hard as I could have but the lady would be sore in the morning.

“Is this hard enou-enough, my lady?”

She would have moaned but didn't, the gooseflesh at her arms was gone and she was sweating. It was like a sheen on her dark skin, and from a dark, animalistic place in me I wished to run my tongue between her tits and tease the salt on her skin. The bed creaked under our weight, slamming against the stone wall. With each thrust, Imani moaned, tits bouncing, eyes rolling in her head. She was all clenched muscles, furrowed brows. She whispered my name just above a breath. I had ever in my dismal life felt a cunt that made my cock quiver like her's did.

"Un nahkap massa amet," she mumbled in her native speak, I had no idea of what she just said. I wanted to ask, but before I could even speak I groaned and even though I wanted to stay buried inside of her, I knew that I had to pull out feeling that sudden tingle in my loins. My cock twitched, and I growled biting my lip as I shot my warm sticky seed on her brown belly. Imani sighed, quite beautifully as I pulled away from her and sat back on my knees.

“Fuck... I didn’t know it would feel like that,” She said, the tips of her tiny fingers were bloody, my eyes glanced down and under her was a pool of crimson, aye she did indeed ruin my linens. For the first time in my horrible life I think I was captivated. She was pretty all the time, every moment, every face that she made was charming in a way. Yet, then, right then at that moment she was fucking perfect. I would never say that out loud to anyone, not even her, but she was. I couldn't look away. She was sweaty although the gooseflesh was creeping back into her forearms, she was smiling not at me, though, but at the feeling I given her. At that moment, that second she was so beautiful that it almost hurt...physically fucking hurt me. As if her perfection was made of a thousand thorns that pricked at the most hateful parts of me, attempting to bleed them, kill them and change them.

Never once did I ever think that I would see a woman red between the legs with a smile. Yet, there she was, a black summer flower smelling of honey, nectar, fruit, salt and the sweetest of blood.

“You really are used to blood.” Her high sunny voice snapped me away from my thoughts.

“Aye, I told you I’ve done a lot of killing,” I said, getting up and walking over to the wash basin. I positive that she didn't get it, she didn't understand it, how could she? The Summer Isles was not Westeros, would never be like Westeros. I pictured her home as endless blue skies, beaches and laughing children. Not like a place I had ever been or would ever go. They didn't have wars as we knew them, they didn't have pain like we knew it. Aye, she liked the idea of me killing for a reason but she didn't know the truth or the extent of The Hound.

“What would happen if someone found me here, in your chambers?” I heard her say behind me, as I wetted a rag.

“Nothing right away, but then someone would find a way to use you against me, I assume.” Assume? No, I fucking knew it. The Hound has lots of enemies and if any smelled her on me, they use her...eventually. I wiped her blood from cock and felt her lips on the back of my upper arm.

“Are you saying that this is dangerous?” Imani whispered, her hot breath against my skin. I turned around, grabbing her by the bottom of her chin, tilting her head back and forced her look at me when I spoke.

“You being here is dangerous,” I told her, staring in those unforgettable black eyes. She was shocked, surprised by the low seriousness in my tone. “Your sister marrying Joffrey is dangerous. You're not made for King’s Landing." I was not a 'lover' I was as far as fucking far could be from a romantic, yet somehow she teased such a thing out me. I pressed my thumb to her moist bottom lip. “You’re too good for this shit hole... you should leave while you have the chance.”  
Imani blinked, and stared at me and made a pouty little face.

“Do you want me to leave?” she asked, yet she already knew the answer to her question and I was was honest.

“No, I don’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't in the main fic, it's a one-shot because I wanted to :) Enjoy.

I felt her as she brushed her, smooth warm cheek against my shoulder. With a glance, I looked down to see her, Lady Imani Xe nuzzling into me. Well, by Summer Isle law her and her fellow dark eyed sisters were actually fucking 'princesses'. For some reason, they didn't use their proper titles while here, in Westeros. The shit that high borns cared about confused me, the constant ass licking that went into their existences usual bored me. Honor, duty, virtue, I piss on all of that. Yet, with her I was interested...I couldn't remember the last time I had been interested in something...if I had ever been.  
They didn't call themselves royalty out of respect for the crown and the ruling family. How respectful and humble to lessen yourself for people who would never do the same for you and I wondered if she even realized that. I doubt it.

I felt her delicate fingers as they played in my chest hair as she inhaled and sighed, still brushing her smooth cheek against my arm.

“What are you doing, girl?” I felt her long eyelashes flutter on my skin as blinked up at me. That deep, black stare always caused a tingle to slither up my horrible spine. Her and her sisters all had those _eyes_  onyx, peering into you as if blades peeling back the layers of skin to see what was underneath.

“Nothing,” she smiled. Gods, she had the nicest teeth I had ever seen, blinding white, like sea pearls in her mouth. When I kissed her, actually when she kissed me, I would run my tongue along those perfect teeth. As I stared down at her I had the odd urge to run my thumb across her full lips, but I resisted. Imani lifted her head, her long braided hair tickling my skin as it brushed against my chest. She stared down at me, looking drowsy and disgustingly alluring as she loomed above me. Once again those dark eyes studying my face, but not my burns. Her bright pink tongue darted out and moved across her lips. Lips that I knew for sure that I could kiss and bite until they were bruised and swollen. Fuck, the idea of it made my cock quiver. Before I could grab her by the back of her neck to push her closer to my jaws she suddenly buried her face in my chest and made the sound of a mewling kitten.

I felt my eyebrow raise as she made a type of purring noise?

“What the hell are you doing, woman?” I asked killing the chuckle that wanted to escape my lips. Imani looked up at me with a wide smile.

“I’m a cat,” she told me as if it was a normal thing to say. I knew I was frowning as I stared at her, not fully knowing what to say. I wasn’t one that ‘joked’ or ‘played around’ and no one dared try to make light while around me, the killer Hound. Yet, here she was this frail, thin, brown and sweet…sickeningly sweet girl naked in my bed being nothing short of girlishly playful. The lady wiggling her hips before she let out a hot, buttery laugh and shook out her braids. How in the seven hells did she even exist? She was like honey sap that oozed its way into an a hollowed cavities, so sweet, so pure, yet painfully so. Everything, fucking everything about her charmed me dumb, and I was disgusted by it. I had tried and failed when I told my mind to stop buzzing with thoughts of her when she wasn’t around, yet I couldn’t. I absolutely could not. Her hair, her smile, those lips, arching eyebrows over deep black eyes. The hills of her collar bones, her smell, her moan…fuck…her moan. The way those summer lips said my name.

“Sandor Cly-gane.”  
  
Seven fucking hells, I liked that, I would never admit it, but damn it I  _liked_ it.

Imani planned her face back down on my massive hairy chest, nuzzling again like a hungry cat would do to one’s leg before she purred again. Her cheeks puffing out as rolled her tongue with her mouth closed.

“Do you fancy that a talent?” I asked, mockingly. She quickly looked up at me and then frowned, lowering her brows and scrunching her nose and mouth. Imani stared at me and then let out one soft meow at me, her hound. “Is that supposed to be a dying cat?” I asked, trying my best to swallow back the annoying chuckle that threaten to escape, but she heard the amusement in my voice and giggled. That simple sound a girl giggling, not to a story that her friend told or in passing with another man as he whispered in her ear. No, she was tittering because of me.

How? Why? Was she crazy?

Shifting she scooted up and buried her face into the curve of my neck, rubbing her short nose along my beard. Purring again, causing my lips to twitch up slightly.

“You are a strange woman, you know?” I told her, my large hand now rubbing her smooth lower back. So, smooth...

“They say…” her fingers trailed themselves along my abdomen, and I tensed my muscles in reaction to her teasing little fingers. “That the Great Father of our house could turn into a panther and when he took the animals skin he would devour his enemies alive.” Imani breathed her hot breath causing a throbbing in my groin.

"So, you believe in fairytales then?" I asked, almost groaning when I felt her run her tongue along the throbbing beat of the pulse in my neck. Imani pulled away leaving a line of spit to cool and chill my skin. Her under lip was moist and she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you really find me that nieve?"

"Would you like truth or a lie?" I asked, feeling myself smirk at her, slightly mocking but mostly in jest. She was far from witless, yet her peaceful summer isle upbringing did make her more innocent that most.

"Fuck you, Clegane," She said, the sides of her mouth perked up with lightheartedness. Her eyes widened hen I suddenly cupped her under her chin and yanked her closer to my face.

"Not many people say that to me and walk away." I growled, yet secretly her smart little mouth had caused me to grown stiff. Some men liked to hear poems and songs from women, I liked vulgarity. When her pretty mouth formed words like 'cunt', 'cock', twat', cum' and 'fuck' I throbbed.

_"Do you like the taste of my cunt, Clegane?"_

_"I like it when you fill me with your cock"_

_"My twat is dripping wet for you, Sandor"_  
  
_"Your cum is so warm, I like it."_

_"Yes! Fuck me harder!"_

"Fuck you, Clegane," Imani said again, this time her sunny high voice dropped lower. I pulled her closer to my face, tightening my jaw at the feeling of her warm breath against my lips as he panted. Yet, she only smiled, her hand slipping under the sheet that covered our naked bodies. "Do you like it when I say unladylike things?" Her fingers touched the shaft of my cock. "Aye...you do."

I let out a growl as she wrapped her hot hand around my rod, and it grew harder in her pretty fist. If I had allowed her to, she would have teased me with her hand, running her fingertips over my throbbing head, teasing out the clear pre-seed from the tip. I knew that she enjoyed watching writhe and bit my bottom lip as I tried to control myself. Sweet, kind, and gentle Imani had a certain thing for watching someone as dangerous as me whimper at her summer touch. Yet, I stopped her before she could even attempt to implement her torture. Before she even fucking knew it I had her own her back under me. She gasped as I quickly slipped my fingers inside of her hot gash. Was she still slick from our previous romp or had she had grown wet for me again? Imani arched her back and squealed with pleasure, opening her brown thighs as far as she could for me. Aye, the lady did enjoy the things that I liked to do to her.

"Aye! Like that!" She cried gripping the sheets and clenching her teeth as I curled my fingers inside of her. From fucking her, I had learned quite a lot, before I had no idea what pleased a woman nor did I care. She had told be before about the hidden spot inside of her, and how to touch it and even I did her body curled and contorted.

I spat in my other palm and started to stroke my cock as I pleased her. I liked watching her face, how she wrinkled her brows, closed her eyes and bit her lip. She arched her back, the hills of her hip bones poking out of her smooth, dark, perfect skin. Perfect flesh compared to mine which was ruined and burnt.  
"Fuck me, please!" Imani begged and it was music to my ears yet I shook my head and chuckled.

"No, my lady. I want you to come from my fingers."

Imani let out whine but threw her head back, her hips rocking against my large palm. I stroked my cock faster, fuck I was close. My chamber was filled with her moans and the wet noises of my fingers working her sloppy, drooling twat. She started to pant, harder and harder the muscles of her indrawn belly starting to tense. "Come...I want you to fucking come." I growled feeling my own sensation in my lower abdomen.

"S--Sa--Sandor!" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she shook. I felt her cunny tighten and twitch around my fingers. I heard her make a surprised squeak when I yanked my fingers out of her and forced her legs up. Her knees almost touched her ears as I buried my face in her upwards pointing cunt. I kept tugging at my cock, as I licked, sucked and drank from her. I loved the taste of her wet slit. I wondered if I had to pick between wine or Imani's dripping cunt I wasn't sure I could actually choose. "Ahhh! Ah--my Gods! I--" her legs started to shake and she let out a high squeak as she finished again from my wicked tongue.

She went to move her legs, but I wasn't done, no not yet - one more. I kept her in place with one hand at her thigh as I continued to stroke myself. "HHHH! San--" She begged, her pretty skin glistened with sweat as I continued to devour her. My cock tensed in my fist and I growled against cunt. "OH--ahh!" Imani cried just as I shot my seed, coming on my bedsheets without a single care. Her desperate moans and taste in my mouth made it all the better. I pulled away, my bearded covered in her sweetness as I felt one final throb and a drip from my cock. Imani's thin legs went limp as soon as I released her, plopping down and pointing out at odd angles. Her beautiful face was blank, eyes open and dazed yet not looking at anything in particular as she tried to gasp for breath.

"God damn." I whispered to myself and heard her hum. Closing her eyes, a smile coming to her lips as she stretched, yawned and then covered herself with the sheet. "Is the lady worn out?"

"Humm hum." she nodded her headed, eyes still closed.

"Does the lady wish to sleep?" I asked going to get up.

"The lady requests you sleep with her." Imani peeked open her dark eyes and reached out for me. "Come to bed, darling."

**Darling?**

She called me her darling....as if I was her husband. As if this was something more than whatever it was. I knew that this would fucking end one day. She would leave, go back to her sandy beaches and singing birds, but how she looked right then. I couldn't couldn't say no to her. With a sigh, I laid next to her warm body and she rolled over and rested her head on my chest, and I thought I would fucking die due to how perfect she was. Imani nuzzled me once more.

"Good night," she whispered and quickly was off to sleep. I laid awake as she dreamed. I knew pain, I know violence, but I don't know _this_...whatever it is..


End file.
